The girl life been taking away by the destiny
by 07ghost
Summary: Often times, Kuro would ask herself, who am I? But nether to say, she never got her answer.  Sometimes Kuro need everyone to be there for her. And sometimes Kuro just need someone to be by her side  Saku had failed, and he had let her down.
1. Chapter 1

Kuro –she was once was a human and become a formor called shadow ghost

Saku- once a paladin who in love Kuro and wanted to marry her.

Knights –champion, holy knight, white knight, paladins

Intro:

Often times, Kuro would ask herself, _who am I?_But weather to say, she never got her answer.

Sometimes kuro need everyone to be there for her and sometimes kuro just need someone to be by her side

Saku had failed, and he had let her down. He couldn't be by her side the time when she needed it most for their dreams. And, most of all, he was the reason for her tears

starting from...

As a lot of knights surround the formor shadow ghost

Champion Saku: Give up you shadow ghost.

Shadow ghost: remembers something, something familiar, and something so unthinkable.

Shadow ghost: you guys….

Champion Saku: nonsense you shadow ghost, we never work with any formor and only kill for our sake of the people and the world.

Shadow ghost: …

As one knight creep behind the ghost and try to stab the ghost back with a sword. Shadow ghost quickly dodge and grabs the knight. The hands went though the knight body and pull his heart and slowly crush it. The knights instantly die. Shadow ghost chuck the knight body in front of the champion.

Shadow ghost in a low voice: You called that a sneak attack? It called no honour, no nothing but weak …..

Champion Saku: All knights attack the formor

As shadow ghost look around she saw a familiar faces and she couldn't remember who them are.

The Knights went charging to the formor….

shadow ghost mind went blank and it eyes went clear

Shadow ghost: it is you

The knight attack her ...

Her vision growing dim…

The knees hit the ground,

As the darkness slowly closes around her,

Every knight began to leave mission, it was completed

Champion Saku began to leave as he turns his head to look back again.

He saw the ghost body change into the girl

Champion Saku was freak out .He run toward to that girl.

When Saku saw the girl face he was crying as he cry like never before.

As Saku tear drip and drip on Kuro face. …

saku can hear kuro breathing in pain

Saku crying: kuuuurrrrroooooo , im so... sorry...

Kuro: Saku it that you (in a small voice)  
It would be so easy to just fall asleep and never awake again.

Saku: Dont go to sleep i got so much thing to say

kuro : sorry ...

It is getting cold…(coughing in blood)

kuro close her eye saying these word in her head

What do I have to live for?

I was born to live with you, only you?

You were the only reason I was living?

Now that you found me, why did you leave me alone?

Why?

As kuro stare at the world through blank eyes, I realized it has changed.

It isn't the same.

It's missing something.

It's missing your smile, your laugh.

kuro heart beating slowly stop

As Saku hug Kuro he wouldn't want to let her go anymore

4 year ago

"Flashback"

Saku: Hey Kuro, surprise

Kuro turned towards with a deep voice

Saku: "It a rose necklet" smile Saku

Saku: it your birthday tomorrow can't you remember.

Kuro: you're going on a mission tomorrow. I wanted to join you.

Saku: It dangerous, I am going to be back home after i finish my mission

Kuro: Be home safe right

Saku: right

It Kuro birthday .

saku hasnt come home over a month.

Kuro waited day and days…and in the end she give up and went to find him.

days by days she couldnt find him

In the end Kuro lost her self-respect of being human


	2. Saku

Saku cried hard, harder than he ever had before.

He never felt so miserable in his life…

Saku had no idea what to do.

He was lost… completely lost.

Many knights felt sorry and fail to cheer him

They try to cheer him and the only reply was GO AWAY

Saku bang his fist onto the ground

Saku was crying…and wouldn't want to let Kuro go.

Knight: sir Saku, we must go

Saku: …

Rain starting pouring.

The rain was hard and heavy

Kuro blood was wash away.

Saku heard kuro voice in his head

Embrace your dreams

And, whatever happens

Protect your honour

Saku (in soft voice): k let go home

Saku walk slowly in the rain carrying Kuro body back home.


End file.
